


Business Secrets

by RainbowSheltie



Series: Vanilla Swirl [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Drama, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, cat-faced happy Tommy-dick, inappropriate use of ice cream toppings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been almost three years since Adam's last album release, and almost a year since his last "official" concert with his band. Adam's first single, Ghost Town, from his new album dropped almost two weeks ago and his premiere performance will be on the Ellen DeGeneres show as a musical guest. Problem is, Adam has formed an entirely different band: new album, new direction, new band.</p><p>Most importantly, Tommy isn't lead guitarist and everyone is assuming that this "new band" is the "official" band Adam will be using for the upcoming album. To say that Tommy is worried that he - and the other members of Adam's old band - will be kicked to the wayside because they aren't good enough is starting to give him a headache. What if Adam's new band really does create a "better fit" for this new album? </p><p>Tommy doesn't want to think that Adam would just leave his old band behind because they are more then a simple backup band, they are family. Still, he can't help but think that Adam really does want a new band backing him up, and Tommy has no idea what he'll do if it's true.</p><p>CH1: Main Story.<br/>CH2: Epilogue. See those tags for humor, inappropriate food use and butt plugs? Yeah, that belongs here. All of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Business Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

"You are terrible, Adam Lambert," Tommy said, nudging Adam in his side. "The worst."

"Ow. That hurt." Adam rubbed his side. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tommy glared, but Adam continued to sift through the various sheet music for three of his songs strewn all across the table. The goal was to transfer those studio versions to their live counterparts. The Glamily was still in dire need of practice for these new songs because of Adam's perfectionist ways and his overall refusal to introduce the Glamily to the general public until they were ready. Of course, the band ended up making additional arrangements to the live arrangements  _Adam_ had come up with in the first place and was the main reason Adam had been spending the last two weeks trying to decide which ones he liked best.

Tommy had no doubt that Adam had been studying the music before Tommy walked up behind him, but he was so  _not_  studying them now. Tommy was an expert at reading the motherfucker's I'm-ignoring-you tells.

"My fans are in a war between what's going on with us." Tommy motioned randomly in the air, hoping to encompass himself, Adam and the general direction the band had been practicing in before they took a break. "Half of them think you kicked me—and the—out of the band. New sound, new direction, new band."

Adam snorted. "You know it's not true."

" _I_  know," Tommy said. "But no one else does."

Adam was still bent over the table ignoring him, so Tommy bent down and forced-wiggled his way up between Adam's arms. It took a few seconds for Adam to get the hint, stepping away from the table to curl his arms around Tommy's stomach. Tommy leaned back, relaxing in his lover's arms; all this tension had been affecting him, and it started when he found out that Adam's first performance of his new single, Ghost Town, was to be performed by an  _entirely new_  line-up of Adam's band.

 _Entirely_ new, and it wasn't just a backup band the studio had thrown together for Adam's performance; no this band was chosen by  _Adam_  and he obviously put some thought into it. The damning part had been Cam Grey on the keyboards (whom at one point had been part of Adam's band) and on lead guitar, Adam Ross (Rihanna's tour guitarist). Cam he wasn't worried about, but  _Ross_  however, did worry him. A lot.

Now, Tommy knew Ross was good - he had to be, considering he played for Rihanna - but compared to Tommy, he also had slightly more experience in general and a different skill set and sound entirely. Tommy was a blues-based guitarist, and the perfect choice for many rock/pop bands, but  _Ross_  seemed to ‘fit’ more with Adam's sound and direction for his new album

So when Adam told Tommy that he was going to use Ross as a replacement guitarist, Tommy  _freaked the fuck_   _out_. Not that Adam had any intention on actually  _replacing_  Tommy but that didn't stop the thought from running through his head. Ross didn't only fit with Adam's new sound, he  _looked_  less ‘glam’ and more ‘modern contemporary rock’, which is kinda similar to Adam's current style. No makeup and ‘normal’ clothes that didn't really stand out as much as some of the shit Tommy ended up wearing on stage (which wasn't that bad, all things considered, but the point still stood). Ross was (slightly) more skilled (very slightly, Tommy kept telling himself) and Ross hadn't kissed Adam on stage, nor did he have any intention too (because one didn't normally mack on band members during concerts). At least, not to the degree Adam occasionally got up to.

If Adam really wanted to bring this album in a "new direction" it kind of made sense that he would want a band that had nothing to do with his glam rock past and atypical dress sense (particularly Ashley who, while she wore awesome outfits, was really not all  _that_  subtle most performances).

A new band meant a clean break from his old reputation and old antics, a band more aligned with Adam's more recent tours with Queen (no doubt a big influence on his current state of mind). While Adam's outfits were still as ‘Adam’ as ever during a performance (rhinestones, flashy shoes, lots of leather) the _band_  (namely, Queen) were the ‘normal’ sort in regards to fashion.

Many of Adam's new fans were probably drawn from the Queen concerts so their first impression of Adam would be the premiere of his new single, Ghost Town, on the Ellen DeGeneres show as her musical guest. Whatever band Adam played with would thus become his ‘official band’ for his upcoming album; a band which didn't include  _anyone_  from the Trespassing album performances (Tommy, Ashley, Brian and Rick). In other words, the band Adam played with before joining with Queen in the latter half of the previous year.

Tommy was extremely nervous about it all because his fans  _already_  assumed that Adam had kicked all his old band members to the wayside because they either weren't good enough, skilled enough or just plain didn't fit the new image. The fear about being replaced was also something that had been plaguing him the last few weeks, ever since he heard that he—or anyone else—would  _not_  be performing on Ellen.

Did Tommy mention that the very first performance did  _not_  include him at all, and that it was quite possible that Adam ended up liking his new band so much that he  _did_  end up replacing his old band? What if Tommy really wasn't good enough?

This was all something Tommy couldn't talk about with Adam because it was a ridiculous notion. He knew Adam would  _never_  replace his band members like this, all at once. Adam clearly auditioned his ‘official’ band members not just for skill but personality, attitude and style. After all, Tommy was the one who originally auditioned for a spot as Adam's  _guitarist_  (a spot which had already been filled by Monte) but he and Adam just  _clicked_  in all the ways so Adam ended up offering him the position of bass guitar instead.

If Adam really only cared about skill then Tommy would never had gotten the position at all because quite honestly, Tommy had never picked up a bass in his life before that. He had less than two weeks to learn all the fucking material from Adam's _For Your Entertainment_ album (plus his cover songs from American Idol).

Tommy always stood by his previous statement that the only way he would leave Adam's band would be if Adam kicked him out which, at the moment, looked like a very real prospect.

Ross didn't represent the AMA kissing-on-live-TV fiasco—or the entire fever-Glam Nation tour thing--which was admittedly, part of what helped Tommy rise to stardom with the Glamberts in the first place (the other part was his epic guitar playing but that was a given, thank you very much).

"You're self-doubting," Adam interrupted, startling Tommy out of his thoughts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tommy replied. Now it was his turn to avoid the subject. What the fuck could he say to Adam? That he was one step away from believing Adam might actually  _dump him_  for this  _Ross_  guy? Because  _Ross_  was probably the guy who people would think of as ‘normal’ when it came to lead guitar? Wouldn't cause as much controversy as the play-flirting Tommy had going on with Adam?

Tommy and Adam, they had this...  _energy,_  and a  _connection_  between them that was crystal for all to see. They were comfortable with one another in a way that you don't develop overnight; it took  _years_  to get this way, to have a zero-sized space bubble with each other.

Well actually, it really only took a matter of weeks because Adam decided he wanted his tongue down Tommy's throat every other concert during Glam Nation and there really wasn't any better way to get to know someone then the play-flirting thing they did (constantly) during the tour (on and off stage). They may not kiss on stage anymore, as that phase ended soon after Glam Nation but Tommy is still the only band member that Adam is  _completely comfortable_ with. You can _not_  just imitate that shit because it's not just physical, its... it’s something  _more_.

Given, at this point the current connection they share on stage might  _also_  have something to do with being Adam's lover and him fucking Tommy every chance he gets (because Adam is like a  _rabbit_  and has a ridiculous libido that should only be associated with teenagers).

Not that Tommy ever complained because well,  _Adam_. Adam was pretty much as sensual on stage as off (if not more so) and he was... oh god, Tommy did not have words for the awesomeness of the sex (because Tommy's brain usually ended up as mushy-drool on the floor by the time they were finished). Which had nothing at all to do with Tommy's current predicament. While Adam was most definitely  _not_  going break up with him, the  _band_  was an entirely different story.

"Gah-" was the only sound Tommy managed to get out before Adam gripped his hair and  _yanked_  backwards, leaving his mouth open in a sudden gasp. Adam practically attached his mouth to Tommy's and his tongue became (once more) intimately familiar with Tommy's throat. The kiss seemed to last forever, but ended all too soon—in Tommy's opinion—because really, Adam kisses needed to stay  _right where they were_ (attached to Tommy's lips).

Embarrassingly, Adam had actually made him cum once  _just by kissing the living fuck all_  out of him and that... Tommy hadn't cum in his pants since... since... ugh, last year actually, because Adam had been doing something with his tongue and Tommy's ear and neck and the goddamn bastard actually made him shoot his load  _in his pants_  and then  _made him go back out on stage_  because the motherfucker had done that during a break in the middle of a concert and the next chance he would get to change out of his (sticky, gross, cold) underwear would be in a little over an hour.

Oh, if the Glamberts only knew the kinds of shit he and Adam get up to behind the scenes.

"Ugh." Tommy's brain was mush again because Adam had slipped his hand under Tommy's shirt and was playing with his nipples. Adam pulled away far too soon, licking Tommy's lips once for good measure.

"You're worried about something," Adam told him, holding Tommy's gaze. "Tell me  _now_  because whatever it is, it’s been following you for almost two weeks."

Tommy could  _not_  resist Adam when he  _stared_  like that because it felt like he was staring down a hyena and Tommy really had no other choice but to submit. Whatever. It might be nice to have Adam's reassurance that he  _wasn't_  going to be replaced by that  _Ross_  guy whom Tommy had just decided was an ugly mofo and definitely  _not_  worthy to play in Adam's band. Ever.

" _That's_  what you're worried about?" Adam looked—and sounded—truly surprised. "You honestly think that I would replace my  _entire_  band because my ‘new’ fans - the ones I gained from my Queen concerts, if I understand you correctly, might be offended by my  _old_  band?"

Tommy just glared. "Don't forget the fact that you have this ‘whole new attitude’ and ‘whole new direction’ thing going on and that your ‘old band’ might not fit the sound and/or looks of your ‘new direction’ thing. I know plenty of singers that would do it, and although I didn't think you were one of them I can see why you would want to."

"Because you guys," Adam gestured towards the (empty) rehearsal area. "don't fit the direction I'm going in? Because I think you might be too...  _glam_  was it? Too ‘out there’ or ‘wild’ for what I want?"

"Mmm," Tommy responded because that really did hit it on the mark. "And this  _Ross_  guy probably doesn't have the whole ‘Adam-Tommy’ reputation-dynamic thing attached, and if you wanted a clean break from your past then it's best to start with a band member you  _haven't_  been making out with."

"Or fucking." Adam smirked, but his smile soon turned serious. "Really, Tommy Joe? You're doubting me? Do you  _honestly_  think that I would kick my  _entire_ band - who are so insanely loyal,  _and_  have become like  _family_  - to the wayside because I want to please my  _new_  fans? So I don't ‘scare’ them?"

"Bah," Tommy said, turning his face away from Adam. "You want this new album to be a success and so far, it's turning out to be everything you're hoping for. Despite how crazy you dress, maybe you want a more experienced or normal’ looking guitarist, and a band that doesn't look so ‘crazy’ when put together as a whole?"

Adam practically  _yanked_  on Tommy's hair until he was bent almost completely backwards. Tommy let out a grunt of pain and felt a few cricks in his back make a sick popping sound; Adam, however, didn't seem to care.

"I'll tell you again: loyalty, friendship and  _family_  mean more to me than the demands of the  _media_ and the _public_." Adam's voice was dark and cold. "The _Glamily_  are not people I just  _throw away_  and you of  _all_  people should fucking know  _exactly_  what loyalty means. I picked you not because you were the best  _bass_ player because god knows you weren't  _actually_  a bass player but you've been with me since the beginning and unless you decide to walk away from me you are not going to be replaced.

"Loyalty, Tommy. You've earned my trust, my faith and my love; I don't care who comes along, who plays lead guitar behind me because unless it's  _you_  then I'm  _not_  going to give them a place in my band. Whether they are so called more  _skilled_  or more  _experienced_  than you, I don't fucking  _give a shit_.  _You_  are my lead guitarist and that will never change."

Tommy immediately felt Adam release his hair and bring Tommy back up to his chest. "It's okay, baby," Adam cooed softly. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy's back. "I love you, okay? If I really had replaced my entire band, I would have told you long before my first performance on Ellen. I would have told you weeks before Ghost Town was ready to drop."

"But..." Tommy was immediately silenced by another one of Adam's deep, throat-fucking kisses.

"Hush now," Adam said, pulling back. "I'm not going to get rid of you, okay? It'll be Adam and Tommy until the end. You're the only original band member left, and let me make it clear that it  _doesn't_  mean you are better than anyone else. It does mean you have a very unique title, we have a history that no one else can match, and you have first become my greatest friend and now my lover and soulmate.

"Since the beginning, you've been loyal and I will always be proud to show you off as my lead guitarist. You are the best  _fit_  for my band, whatever skill level you may or may not judge yourself to be. You are  _mine_  in more ways than one."

"Mmm..." Tommy replied, pulling Adam back in for another kiss. "Okay but, I  _am_  better then that  _Ross_  guy, right?"

Adam didn't deign that with a response, just slapped Tommy's ass and muttered something about "stop being jealous, Tommy Joe," before pushing him away and turning back to the altered sets of sheet music.

Yeah, Adam was being a total perfectionist right now, and if the other band members weren't nearby (and this wasn't a public setting) Tommy might be tempted to give Adam a blow job just to relax him and take his mind off things. A good blow job always worked to help relax the muscles and mind.

Unless it was Adam giving the blow job, in which case it kind of shorted out Tommy's brain and took it offline for a number of minutes afterwards. Seriously, Tommy had been trying to copy the fucker's technique for  _years_  and still hadn't managed to get Adam's brain all  _mushy_. Tommy did however drive Adam absolutely crazy and almost out of control with need, and since Adam breathed out a natural sort of Dominance, that was probably his version of "brain mush".

Tommy had only just figured this out three months ago, to tell the truth.

Sadly, he had let it slip two weeks ago about his little revelation (because he had been  _really_  drunk and his tongue is always loose when he's drunk) and Adam hasn't let him live it down since. In fact, up until four days ago it was 50/50 if Adam would start laughing mid-blow job or not. That was really all sorts of embarrassing.

Adam's alarm on his iPhone went off, and he grabbed three sets of music, turned towards Tommy and  _grinned_. An evil motherfucking  _grin_  that meant of all sorts of naughty things for Tommy and since they were in the  _middle_  of rehearsal, it told of Adam being an  _evil bastard_  who was going to do something to make Tommy a squirmy mess for the rest of the day (and Tommy would definitely be begging long before they were able to go home).

Sure enough, Adam had thrown the music sheets back on the table, attacked Tommy's mouth like his life depended on it and at some point, had slid his hand inside the back of Tommy's jeans. He squeezed Tommy's ass a few times before inserting the tip of his finger into the nearby hole. Just when Tommy's dick was about to get into the action Adam instantly removed his hand and mouth, jumping back as if he were on fire.

He grinned again, doing his damnable sexy catwalk until they were chest to chest.

"My baby will have to wait until we get home," Adam slid his finger inside Tommy's mouth, and Tommy realized it was the one that had been in his ass. He sucked it greedily because now Adam's eyes were getting  _heated_  and that sexy, sexy look Tommy was getting felt satisfying.

Tommy released Adam's finger with a wet  _pop_  and Adam stepped back, picking up his sheet music. Adam placed a gentle kiss on Tommy's lips and forehead, briefly mussing up Tommy' bangs.

He yelped a second later when Adam slapped his ass  _hard_ ; it resounded with a loud  _snap_.

"Come on, baby." Adam said, walking away. "Break time's over, and if you want to play in my ‘intimate’ concert at Star 101.3 next week, then we need to get these arrangements in order."

Adam just laughed when Tommy flipped him off, and blew him a kiss in return.

"You love me," Adam shouted as he walked towards the door, attempting to corral one of his wayward band members.

Tommy was totally not getting replaced (especially by guitarists named  _Ross_ )  _and_  Adam was probably going to fuck Tommy in the bathroom stall later in the day, because that heated look Adam had given him before he left meant very, very good things in the forms of sex and cock sucking. If Tommy was right, Adam wouldn't be able to last more than two hours before that fucking  _rabbit libido_  kicked in (which was what Tommy was aiming for when he aimed his finger-sucking-tongue-cheek-sexy-used-look in Adam's direction earlier).

Learning he wasn't going to be getting replaced  _and_  that he was going to get a good ass-fucking later that same day?

Best. Day. Ever. 


	2. Tweeting Hearts (also known as Sex Fiend Central)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the drama going on over Adam's new band members, Adam finally responds to one of Tommy's tweets (one that Tommy had sent almost two weeks ago congratulating the release of Adam's awesome single, Ghost Town). Turns out, saying "Thanks, Tommy!!!! ;) <3" wasn't the best way to make the drama die down. Tommy wants to ask Adam why he decided to respond to that particular tweet and why two weeks later. 
> 
> He really should have known better than to expect a serious conversation with Adam post-sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova
> 
> Beginning and ending lyrics: I Want You To Know (feat. Selena Gomez) by Zedd
> 
> Useless_girl is the inspiration for everything lately. She's also the one who got me started talking what the second chapter (of this story) was about and somehow it devolved into me mentioning something about Adam and his perchance for food porn when it comes to Tommy's (insert body part here). This would never have had food porn otherwise. So. Blame her (and Adam, because he's a cray, cray sex fiend).
> 
> Anyways her begging gets her many things, apparently. I fear for the days she starts asking me to fill prompts instead of begging me to finish things I'm currently working (or story ideas I haven't started, but totally intend to).
> 
> Oh, and Useless_girl - you should love the ending I wrote. Adam is very sneaky with his words.
> 
> +++
> 
>  **CH 2 Tweet** : The time between Tommy's tweet and Adam Lambert's response tweet is about 2 weeks (21st April to 3rd May)
> 
> [ **1st Tweet Set** ](https://twitter.com/tommyjoeratliff/status/590639613158543361)
> 
> [**2nd Tweet (Adam's Response)**](https://twitter.com/adamlambert/status/595064378015154176)
> 
> [Adam Lambert] Hearing #GhostTown on the radio for the very first time!!!! https://t.co/AOyAnLcEdN 
> 
> [TommyJoeRatliff] @adamlambert Fuck ya! Ghost Town is gorgeous! Still can't stop whistling that line haha. Super proud of ya, as always! *dancing lady emoji*
> 
> [Adam Lambert] Thanks Tommy!!!! ;) *heart emoji*
> 
> +++

 

_I want you to know that it’s our time  
You and me bleed the same light_

* * *

"You made it worse, Adam." Tommy shouted from across the room. Adam was busy in the bathroom getting a washcloth to clean them up; sex is very, very messy.

"What?" Adam said, affronted. "I used extra lube this time. I took an extra ten minutes stretching you; your ass should be open and dripping-"

Adam dodged a pillow aimed towards his head as he entered the room. "Not that, you idiot." Tommy huffed, rolling around on the bed. Adam eyed him carefully, snorting when he realized what Tommy was doing.

"Rolling is only going to make you stickier," Adam called out, returning to the bathroom. "Our sheets already smell like all ten colors of the rainbow - and some fruits, if the fifteen open packets and lube bottles have anything to say about it."

Which wasn't even mentioning the sundae topping remnants.

"That plug better still be in your ass, Tommy Joe," Adam yelled, as the faint sound of a slick  _pop_  filtered through the air. "Or I'll shove that pink rabbit shaped dildo-plug up your hole and send you out on stage with the vibrator controls attached to the bottom of my mic next concert."

That made the resounding  _pop_  retreat and Adam shook his head, continuing to fill a small bowl with warm, soapy water. Tommy needed behavioral therapy because he couldn't be trusted on his own. A few minutes of silence was broken by a sharp  _"Adam!"_

Adam chose to ignore whatever it was Tommy was on about this time, and set about to collect a second (and third) cloth and a bath towel.

"The tweet!" Tommy said, holding up his phone. Adam sat down on the bed, proceeding to clean Tommy's back and taking extra care to focus all his attention around the small, open, puckering hole which was dripping white and rainbow cream (and a few ice cream sprinkles).

Never use blueberry and chocolate sauce and sprinkles as lube (not if you want to clean it out later). Okay, so it didn't affect him so much as Tommy possibly having blue-colored bathroom breaks which... well, not Adam's problem really.

Tommy pointed to his phone again, the twitter screen showing Adam's response to one of Tommy's two-week past tweets on it."The one you..." Tommy paused. "But... wait.... You tweeted this an hour ago!"

"Mhmm," Adam responded, proceeding to flip Tommy on his back. Tommy's front side was very, very messy (just like the back of him). Adam re-dipped the washcloth into the warm soapy water. "You were upside down, as I recall."

The chest, arms and legs were relatively easy to clean, because body paints wash off very easily.

Thing was, Adam really should have changed the bedspread first because the whipped cream, strawberry, hot fudge, sprinkle and nut remnants kept getting glued to Tommy's cum-coated cock because the little shit kept rolling away when Adam turned back to re-dip the washcloth in the bowl. This wipe-down before changing the bed spread was not Adam's brightest idea.

So... Adam  _may_  have been hungry at some point in the last four hours, and it’s quite possible that Tommy's dick looked exactly like a banana - especially when he rolled on the yellow-colored condom. There had at one point been ice cream, but Tommy kept complaining of dick-freeze.

 _"Brain freeze," Adam told Tommy sternly. "With the way you've been acting tonight, I'm willing to bet you exchanged your brains for your nuts. These double sacks down here are probably what’s_ left _of your brain."_

Tommy was not a very good submissive on an empty stomach. Case in point: Adam had made sure to tie Tommy's hands to the bed posts while he left to use the bathroom, and came back to find that not only had Tommy managed to free one of his hands, but had since proceeded to fill the condom with the ice cream, and banana split/sundae toppings and was now eating it one-handed.

To Tommy's credit it was actually very ingenious and from the mess, had probably had a good two or three condom’s full of food. That of course, is part of why Tommy's dick now remains  _coated_  in sundae toppings.

Ten minutes and a clean comforter later, and the only part left of Tommy's body to clean was his dick, because Adam had also decided to draw a smiley face on the end so every time Tommy came, he would be happy about it. Adam looked at the pen marks again, which were highly resistant to the awesome soap and water combination he concocted. It's quite possible he probably shouldn't have used a pen in the first place, but it had said  _safe for all skin types_.

Oh wait, no, that was from the Johnson's and Johnson's Baby Shampoo (and it was  _hair_  types not  _skin_  types). The only reason Adam had been using the baby shampoo to wash Tommy's hair was because it was "tear-free"; the little shit had been doing exactly the opposite of what Adam wanted of him all evening, so it was 50/50 what Tommy would do if ordered to 'close his eyes". Adam didn't actually  _want_  to hurt Tommy's delicate, precious, pretty little eyes just because the blonde was  _acting_  like one (see also: Jessica Simpson).

Huh. Apparently the pen wasn't so much a  _pen_  as it was a  _fine-tipped sharpie_  that only  _looked_  like a pen. Whoops. Adam looked at the little face smiling up at him.

"It'll wash off eventually," Adam said, admiring his handiwork. "Your foreskin will be happy when Tommy's face has a frown. See?" He drew some cat ears and a tail. "Pretty Kitty Happy Dick."

The best part about the smiley face was that even when Tommy orgasmed dry, crying out in pain and his hot, hot lips begging Adam to stop - Adam knew that Tommy's sore, red, dry little dick was still a very, very happy one which mean Tommy had no reason to complain.

"An hour ago," Tommy emphasized again. "Why exactly did you dig that particular tweet up anyways? Why not just send me a new one?"

Hmm... that was actually a good question.  _Oh_. Right. "You said I needed to tweet you more, and the last time I did that was... an uncountable number of days ago."

Tommy glared at him, and Adam dumped the cloths in the bowl and slid it and the towel just under the bed. Adam pulled Tommy to his side, flipped Tommy around backwards and decided to play ‘Big spoon, little spoon’.

"I forgot I never answered when you tweeted the first time." Adam shrugged, attaching his mouth to Tommy's neck. He liked placing the vampire bite marks high, and he knew exactly where to do it so Tommy wouldn't be able to cover it up later. With Tommy moaning in appreciation, that was as good a go-ahead as any. Adam snickered.

"You know you just made the shit-storm worse, right?" Tommy asked, voice a breathy moan.

Adam rolled back and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, taking a few seconds to scroll through his twitter feed.

"Nope. Just you." Adam rolled back around, adding in a little humping motion to his vampire-marks. "Just mark your favorite we-love-you tweets for later, so when you get into one of your depression moods, you'll be able to look back and know that you have fans who will love you with or without me by your side." Adam paused. "Musically."

Because Adam will never condone vulgarities that tell Tommy he'll be okay without Adam. No, Tommy needs to be looked after and watched and  _owned,_ and Adam is the only person qualified for that job. O.N.L.Y.

Tommy released a loud yelp as Adam yanked the giant plug from Tommy's ass, immediately replacing it with his dick. Huh. There was a lot less friction now that most of the blueberry syrup and sprinkles were gone....

"Hey!" Tommy yelped, trying both to reach for his phone (that Adam was fiddling with just out of reach) and trying to push back on Adam's cock (which Adam was most definitely keeping  _within_  reach).

"Favorited." Adam smirked, throwing Tommy's phone over the side of the bed. "Now your fans will know you love me too because you save all of my tweets." Tommy would have glared again if Adam hadn't chosen that exact moment to thrust forward.

"Only because..." Tommy gasped between thrusts, "half the time..." Gasp. Pant, "you’re the one favoriting them."

"Mmm," Adam agreed. It was totally true but Tommy also never  _un-_ favorited them so Tommy really had no room to talk.

"Just let them talk," Adam said, slowing down for a moment. "They started this little drama-fest and they can end it. I always announce my new band members and besides, we can't always acknowledge fan-created drama issues. Right now I can't afford to get embroiled into this. My new  _single_  just came out and what back-up band I use is  _my choice_.”

"So until I say otherwise,  _you_  are my band. I need to focus on  _my music_  and everything else can come later because I've been waiting too long for another chance at this, to promote another album. I want to go on a full tour again, baby, and I don't need this extra drama..."

"Adam!" Tommy said, snapping his fingers. "It's okay, I'm sorry. It's no big deal - I just, I didn't know bringing this up would do this..."

Adam shook his head, slipping out. Shit. Mood killer, if there was one.

"Hey...." Tommy nudged backwards, before sighing. "Come on, forget them. Just focus on me, okay? Just me."

Nothing like being pulled out of headspace because of some fucked-up twitter drama. Adam just scooted back against the headboard, pulling his knees to his chest. While his own goal was to have more fun this time around, to take it less seriously than with Trespassing, it didn't mean it was going to be easy. He _wanted_  it to be a success;  _needed_  it to be.

Tommy eventually managed to worm his way into Adam's arms, fidgeting and squirming around until Adam's legs were back down on the bed with his softening dick nestled snugly between Tommy's naked ass cheeks. Tommy spread out his legs, stretching like a cat (and wiggled his little bum which unbiddingly caused a spark of interest in Adam's flagging erection).

"Whether this album is a success or not, it doesn't matter. It’s what  _you_   _do_  that matters. If you are having fun, sharing your music and living your dream then while success would be nice, being happy or emotionally fulfilled is kind of what takes precedence."

That's something Adam knew his parents had said to him, and probably whom Tommy was quoting just then. 

Tommy frowned. "...a cat face? Really, Adam?" He tried rubbing the pen off his dick, but it wasn't coming off. "You know, while my dick may be happy to see  _you_ it actually looks pretty angry if it has to see me face-to-face."

Adam was going to die. He was literally going to die laughing because Tommy was actually having a mental stare-off between him and his little, happy-go-lucky, cat-faced, mini-Tommy. The fact that his little happy cat-faced dick was actually rising to the occasion to meet him (which Adam saw in real-time) pushed him over the proverbial edge and he ended up knocking Tommy off his lap as he began laughing hysterically, catching himself just before he fell off the bed.

Tommy smacked Adam's ass in retribution, but Adam was laughing too hard to care because every time Tommy moved around his dick bobbed around in the air and... well... Adam  _had_  drawn those little cat ears and tail and it was just so  _cute_  waving about all innocent like.

In the end it was Tommy who pushed him off the bed, having long since given up trying to break Adam's mood.

"I really do love you, Tommy Joe," Adam said, once he was able to breathe properly again. "No matter what anyone says, no matter what happens I don't want you to ever doubt my intentions."

Tommy peeked his head over the side of the bed, grinning. "If I could bind my soul to yours I would, Adam. To fly through the stars, forever after."

Adam sat up, reaching his hand behind Tommy's neck. "I already own your soul," Adam said gently, leaning in. "Just like you own mine." He stopped a hair’s breadth away from Tommy's lips. "We will live forever. 

* * *

_I want you to know that I’m all yours  
You and me we’re the same force_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: The drama continues, although Adam did say that he changes up his band members every era - Tommy played first on bass, then guitar so being replaced now actually makes sense in that aspect. I'm still upset Tommy isn't in the band and I still have a strong, intense hatred for the new guitarist. :D
> 
> I'll just have to make do with my Adommy inspiration pre-Era3. It's all too bad Adam couldn't have told Tommy this last year, because I do remember Tommy mentioning previously that he was excited for Era3, to learn new music and go touring. Blah. 
> 
> #bringbackTommyJoe #weloveTommyJoe


End file.
